Big Ego
by MyLittleNerdGlasses-X
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot. My version of the night before the wedding in Breaking Dawn. I'm not amazing at summeries but please read it and try it out


Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything yet as I have been really busy with school work and exams...Especially Spanish (I'm not very good at it). I can barely spell in English let alone another language lol :P

Anyway, this is a one shot which I was inspired by from my friend from school. She loves twilight just as much as I do...Thanks for the idea Frankie! I'm new and not very good at writing stories but I would like to improve so if you want to review saying if you liked it or just give me some feedback I would really appreciate it, but try not to be too hard on me!

So enough of me rambling on and boring you, lets continue...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It was a typical afternoon here in Forks, Washington. Raining heavily and getting me soaked by just opening the window for my vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Sigh. I love him so much it can physically hurt. I feel totally incomplete without him near me. Like I have this gaping hole in my chest which will only go away when he returns to me from where ever he has gone. He is one of the most amazing things to happen to me in my short lifetime. I never thought that I would love someone so much that I would do anything for them. Even going against all my beliefs and marrying him at 18, fresh out of high school.

That is why I want to become a vampire-for him.

He just doesn't understand that I want to spend forever with him, always by his side, never growing old, never having to think about me dying and leaving him alone. I know he wants it to but he is just to self-less to ask for it. Deep down, he wants this just as bad as I do.

But to tell you the truth, I honestly can't wait to marry him. It's quite exciting to be marrying your soulmate, the person who you will love for eternity. I am looking forward to be able to say "I Do" and show my love for him to the whole of the worlds. Well, just my friends and family in Forks.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day. Alice will be picking me up at 7 in the morning, I don't know why though as the wedding ceremony doesn't actually start until 4:30. I think she is just overly excited to see her brother find his mate after being alone for such a long time. That or she just can't wait to be able to play Bella Barbie for hours on end. I think that might be the main reason.

9:46 PM. Charlie should be going to sleep soon so Edward will arrive shortly after. He said he was going hunting with his brothers before coming over tonight.

"I told them I didn't want to do anything" He said, in the morning just after I had woken up.

"I said I didn't want a bachelor party but did they listen? No. It isn't difficult to imagine Emmett planning something, even though I don't want it. But Jasper? He knew I just wanted to spend the day with you, as I wouldn't be able to see you until the ceremony but..."

"Edward. Calm down. Breathe."

His loud laughter suddenly filled the room and I looked at him, silently asking what he was finding so funny.

"I'm sorry. It's just, that is something I would normally say to you. Not the other way around. But love, are you forgetting that I am a vampire? I don't need to breathe like you humans do." He had said in reply to my question.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," I mock glared at him, but poked my tongue out at him to show I was joking, "Your brothers just want you to be able to relax before the big day. Go enjoy some quality time with them, I understand. Enjoy the night with your brothers but come back later tonight. I love you."

That was hours ago. I missed him so much it was unreal. He is my everything.

During my internal rambling, I didn't hear the person climbing in my bedroom window.

I jumped when his cold hand touched my shoulder and turned around to find him smiling cheekily at me in reply.

Before I could respond to him, I found myself pinned down on my bed, by my vampire Fiancé. He started kissing me with great passion, but pulled away before things could progress.

"Hello my love" Edward said his soft voice like music to my ears.

"Hello to you too. You're in a playful mood today aren't you?"

"Why do you ask? Don't you like me being in a playful mood? Would you rather me sit in a corner, sulking and brooding? Huh? What is your answer Miss Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen?" He asked. I could tell he was joking as he had a youthful sparkle glistening in his eye.

"Oh I love your playful mood Mr Cullen-soon-to-be-Bella-Swan's-Husband. "

"Hmmm," he said whilst laying his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat I presumed, "I do like the sound of that title, my love. Don't you? But it will be even better tomorrow, when I will be Mr Cullen-Bella-Cullen's-Amazing-Loving-Incredible-Husband don't you agree?"His playful mood was contagious as I soon found my self joining in with him.

"I agree my amazing Fiancé. But are you sure you don't sound a bit full of yourself? I hear not many women like that these days." I had replied.

His eyes softened.

"I only care about what you think Isabella. You're the only person who I have ever truly cared about in a non-family way. As long as you love me, for all of me, then I will be happy for eternity."

My eyes filled with happy tears and my heart swelled with love for this amazing man. How does he manage to make me fall more and more in love with him? Whenever I think I cannot possible love him even more, he proves me wrong.

"Oh Edward. I will always love you no matter what. Never doubt that." I responded to him as he brushed the silent tears from my face.

"Even with my big ego?" He asked jokingly, quietly laughing.

I laughed along with him.

"Even with your incredibly huge ego."

* * *

><p>That's It! My first story on fanfiction. It isn't amazing but I hope I can improve from your feedback. I will try and upload a full story, not another one shot, at some point, but it most likely won't be until the end of the month, due to exams and work experience.<p>

Let me know what you guys think and I will try to improve.

Love Molly


End file.
